Birthday Bash!
by life-in-technocolor
Summary: It's Alexis's birthday, and Zane, Chazz, Atticus, and Jaden are throwing a party for her.! Does Jaden have a special gift for his girlfriend? Read and find out!


**Claimer: I don't own anything. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids. **

**Disclaimer: I own the title, the plot, and any of my characters. **

Chapter 1

Jaden's POV

I snored quietly as my dream drifted off to different places. I stirred in my sleep, as someone started shaking my body..

"JADEN! EARTH TO JADEN YUKI!" Syrus started shouting in my ear. I jumped up from my bed and fell on the floor. I blinked, scratching my head.

"Whaa-?" I muttered, and glanced at the clock, shrugging.

He sighed and pointed to his calendar. I squinted at his calendar until my eyes focused on it. I gasped and got up, putting my jeans on. It was Alexis's birthday!

I don't know if you knew yet, but its been 6 months since me and Alexis were dating. It was a pretty exciting day, but it happened.

I still can't believe I woke up late! God, I'm such a bad boyfriend. I ran to our bathroom and brushed my teeth, I looked in the mirror and chuckled. Running out the door with Syrus and Alexis's birthday gift in my hand, I went off to the Obelisk Blue dorm, the guys one.

The minute I was out, I stared outside. It was still a bit dark. I slowly turned to glare at Syrus, he of course was already running, laughing. I went back in my dorm and looked at the clock again. IT WAS ONLY 8am! Well, at least I wont be late.

I sighed and went running in the guys Obelisk Blue dorm and sneaked to Atticus's room. I looked around and no one was awake. I tried to hide a chuckle when someone put me in a headlock.

"Guess who?" The guy asked, with a chuckle. I suddenly recognized the voice, it was Zane! I laughed at him and he let go of me.

"Hey Zane, what are you doing up so early?" I was still laughing a bit. He shrugged at me and gave out a sigh.

"Atticus and Chazz are getting Lex's party ready." I blinked at him, and gave out a chuckle.

"Chazz? Awake at 8 in the morning? You've got to be kidding me." Zane laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, he's in there. They're making a big racket." He sighed, and I looked at him.

"I didn't hear anything." He raised his eyebrows then nodded.

"Oh. Well, maybe you should go and check." I nodded at him and opened Atticus's room door.

"Anybody home?" Atticus turned around and grinned at me.

"Jaden! Perfect person I need, since Chazz is no good to me." He looked at Chazz, making a annoyed tone. Chazz glared at Atticus.

"AT LEAST I HAVE TASTE. UNLIKE YOU WHO WANTS A CONCERT FOR HER." He yelled at Atticus. I laughed and stepped back, understanding what Zane was saying.

"What are you talking about, Chazz? Lexi loves concerts! She'll be so happy when she see's who's singing!" Atticus said, grinning at me. I blinked and looked at Chazz.

"Jaden? THE SLACKER CANT SING!" He yelled again. I laughed and sat on the edge of Atticus's bed.

"Uh, no way its gonna be me." Atticus laughed, and shook his head.

"No, no, no! It's gonna be me!" I turned to stare at him and I broke into laughter.

"You? YOU CANT SING FOR SHIT." Chazz glared at him, "And plus, LEX. DOESN'T. LIKE. CONCERTS." I got up and wiped a tear from my eye, from so much laughter.

"Okay, okay, lets just sit down and chill out. We don't have forever to make this party." Zane came in, sighing. I nodded.

"Yeah, you guys." I grabbed a apple from the table and took a bite from it, grinning. Chazz glared at me with disgust.

"As long as the slacker isn't here." Chazz muttered. I coughed and chuckled.

"Ouch, Chazz. Your nice." I added with sarcasm, Atticus looked at Chazz with shock.

"NO WAY! If you hadn't faced reality yet, Chazz, Jaden is Lexi's boyfriend! WE NEED JAY." Atticus said, smiling at me. I returned a small smile at him, taking another bite from the apple I was eating. Chazz looked like he was going to kill someone. I grinned at Chazz.

"Chazz looks like he's going to kill someone, Zane." I whispered to Zane. Zane turned his head to look at Chazz, Zane laughed and nodded.

"Atticus in fact." I laughed and finished eating the apple, I tossed it in the garbage and it went right in. Looks like I still got my touch, I smirked.

"Nice." Atticus complemented. I grinned and looked in the bag of stuff they bought for Lex's birthday party. Zane, Chazz, and Atticus started to actually get the stuff ready and they headed out the door.

"C'mon Jaden! Were going to head out to get the place ready!" Atticus looked at me, with a smile. I nodded, walking out with them.

"I'm right behind you." I said with a smile.

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please review. :)_

_life-in-technocolor 3_


End file.
